herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Optimusbroderick83/Jimmy Neutron characters with similarities to other heroes: Jimmy Neutron
This is Jimmy Neutron the Boy Genius (And they say that he's the leader of Nicktoons too). And these are the heroes who are similar to him. E543b7347f73efb17ca78986498328d0.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers in Space) Arnold hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) Ash anime.png|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Lego Batman.png|Batman (The Lego Movie and The Lego Batman Movie) Bentley.png|Bentley (Sly Cooper series) BillyCranston.jpg|Billy Cranston (Power Rangers series) Blake Bradley.jpg|Blake Bradley (Power Rangers: Ninja Force) Blossom3.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Brody Ninja Steel.png|Brody Romero (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) Carter Grayson.png|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) Clemont XY.png|Clemont (Pokemon) Cole Evans.jpg|Cole Evans (Power Rangers Wild Force) 53ca070924ba3d20605b3b02e4f5eb81.jpg|Danny Zuko (Grease the movie) 225px-Dexter2.png|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Dillon's with a grumpy look on his fsce.png|Dillon (Power Rangers: RPM) Brody Ninja Steel.png|Brody Romero (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) 2336738-donatello .jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) 小瞬.jpg|Drew (Pokemon) Drix.jpg|Drix (Osmosis Jones and Ozzy and Drix) DoubleD.png|Edd (Double-D) (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) How you gonna get them off nerd?.png|Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs series) C85e8e04a643a6f8d39a215ce866b73f.jpg|Franklin the Turtle Fredpose.gif|Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo series) Hiro Hamada Big Hero 6.png|Hiro Hamada (Disney's Big Hero 6) Iron Man.gif|Iron Man (Marvel universe) Izumi koshiro tri.png|Izzy Izumi (Digimon) Jack Landors.jpg|Jack Landors (Power Rangers S.P.D.) Mmpr-rg-jason.jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Jason (PR 2017).jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Power Rangers (2017) Jayden Power Rangers Samurai.jpg|Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers Samurai) JeremieThenAndNow.jpg|Jeremie Belpois Code Lyoko) Joan Watson 250px.png| Joan Watson (Sherlock Holmes tv show) JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) Prt-rg-justin.jpg|Justin Stewart (Power Rangers Turbo) KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick (South Park) Kyo-kofxiv.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (KOF series) Lazlo.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Leo galaxy.png|Leo Corbett (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) 258px-Lewis.png|Lewis (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Mack H.png|Mack Hartford (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) Mario SSBU.png|Mario (Super Mario Bros. series) 401px-MaxAG.png|Max (Pokemon) Max Goof.png|Max Goof (Disney Universe) Megamind.png|Megamind Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse (Disney universe) MiloThatch.png|Milo James Thatch (Disney's Atlantis the Lost Empire) 500full-power-rangers-mystic-force-photo.jpg|Nick Russell (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) Noahkjaskd.jpg|Noah Carver (Power Rangers: Megaforce and Super Megaforce) Oh Home 2015.png|Oh (Home) Osmosis Jones.png|Osmosis Jones (Osmosis Jones and Ozzy and Drix) Barnyard The Original Party Animals Otis.jpg|Otis (Barnyard movie and Back at the Barnyard) Lazy-town-pixel.png|Pixel (Lazytown) 258px-Prince-edward.jpg|Prince Edward (Disney's Enchanted) Ralphie01.png|Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) Prdc-rg-riley.jpg|Riley Griffin (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) DVDbox3d1.jpg|Rodimus Prime/Hot Rod (Transformers series) Sam Dullard.jpg|Sam "Squid" Dullard (Rocket Power) Scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg|Scoop (Bob the Builder) Sherlock Holmes 250px.png|Sherlock Holmes Sherman.png|Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Sora v2 KHIII.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) Stan-marsh-0.png|Stan Marsh (South Park) Susan and Mary Test.png|Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test) Tj-detweiler.png|T.J. Detweiler (Disney's Recess) TJJohnson.jpg|T.J. Johnson (Power Rangers in Space and Lost Galaxy) Taichi Tri.jpg|Tai Kamiya (Digimon) Theo Martin 01.jpg|Theo Martin (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) TommyOliver2b.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers series) Trent Mercer.jpg|Trent Fernandez (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) 250px-Troburrows42.jpg|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce) Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Tyler Dino Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) Velma Dinkley 02.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) Prtf-rg-wes.jpg|Wes Collins (Power Rangers Time Force) Willow The Dwarf.jpg|Willow Ufgood (Willow) Zhang Bao Artwork (DW9).png|Zhang Bao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Zhou Yu Artwork (DW9).png|Zhou Yu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Category:Blog posts